1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus controls exposure in accordance with the brightness of a subject before shooting the subject. That is, the imaging apparatus controls the aperture radius of the shooting lens, the shutter speed, and the ISO speed of the imaging device in accordance with the brightness of the subject so as to provide a correct level of brightness to the final image data obtained by shooting the subject (the output from the imaging apparatus) (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-241248).
However, even with the above-described such exposure control, the final image data (the output from the imaging apparatus) may often be unexpectedly too bright or too dark, and is not always of a good finished quality.